Baby Care
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Mata cokelatnya dengan segera menangkap sosok Hibari, tampil santai dengan kinagashi hitamnya yang biasa, tengah duduk di sebelah sebuah... boks bayi? Versi 1.0. Buon compleanno, Kei!


**Title: **Baby Care

**Genre: **Family

**Rating: **T

**Characters/Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya, Dino Cavallone, Miura Haru, Kusakabe Tetsuya, OC / D18, mention of 5986

**Summary: **Mata cokelatnya dengan segera menangkap sosok Hibari, tampil santai dengan kinagashi hitamnya yang biasa, tengah duduk di sebelah sebuah... boks bayi? Versi 1.1. Buon compleanno, Kei!

****Warnings: ****OOC, MPreg, typo di sana-sini, EYD berantakan

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira yang telah berdosa membuat Byakuran muncul kembali dengan penampilan oh-my-god-ganteng-tingkat-dewa.

.

_._

_._

_Ting tong._

Bunyi bel gerbang masuk menuju kediaman Hibari segera berbaur dengan suara-suara serangga musim gugur. Miura Haru, yang menekan bel tersebut, berdiri gugup menunggu seseorang membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Sambil menunggu, otaknya bekerja keras, mencoba menerka alasan apa yang membuatnya berada di situ.

Ah, ya. Karena diminta Hibari Kyouya. Yeah.

Tapi tentunya ada alasan mengapa _Cloud Guardian Vongola_ itu memintanya untuk datang, 'kan?

Maksudnya, _hello_, berapa banyak orang yang dikontak karnivora asal Namimori itu secara langsung untuk mendatangi rumahnya?

Karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat telpon dari Hibari itu jugalah yang membuat Haru buru-buru datang ke sana, sampai membela-belakan membatalkan jadwalnya mengajar sekumpulan anak kecil di sanggar senam miliknya.

Dahinya berhenti berkerut, tanda lamunannya terpecah, ketika akhirnya pintu gerbang dibuka oleh Kusakabe. Tangan kanan Hibari Kyouya itu tersenyum sopan melihat Haru.

"Miura-san, terima kasih sudah datang. Kyou-san sudah menunggu. Mari ikuti saya."

Sedikit waswas, Haru mengangguk dan mengikuti Kusakabe yang membawanya masuk ke dalam kediaman Hibari—sebuah rumah Jepang bergaya tradisional yang masih terawat hingga berkesan apik (mungkin juga satu-satunya bangunan dari jaman Tokugawa yang masih tersisa di Namimori ini).

Ini kali pertama Haru menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kediaman mantan prefek SMP Namimori yang termashyur itu. Rasanya benar-benar asing dan membuat gugup, entah karena suasana rumahnya yang berbeda dari rumah-rumah Jepang di jaman sekarang, atau karena ia masih belum tahu alasan mengapa dirinya dipanggil ke tempat itu. Meski begitu, sebisa mungkin Haru mencoba tenang, karena ia tahu Hibari tidak suka berhadapan dengan orang canggung.

Semakin dalam ia berjalan, semakin jelas telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang dirasanya tidak sepantasnya ada di dalam rumah itu. Suara itu seperti suara... tangisan bayi?

"Miura-san, di sini."

Haru tersadar bahwa kakinya berhenti melangkah saat suara tangis tadi menjelas. Tersenyum gugup, ia mendekati Kusakabe yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah fusuma.

"Kyou-san, Miura Haru telah tiba."

"Suruh dia masuk." Haru bisa mendengar suara bariton Hibari menyahut dari dalam.

Kusakabe menggeser _fusuma_ di hadapannya tersebut, mempersilahkan Haru masuk ke dalam untuk menemui atasannya. Mata cokelatnya dengan segera menangkap sosok Hibari, tampil santai dengan _kinagashi_ hitamnya yang biasa, tengah duduk di sebelah sebuah...

... boks bayi?

Mengerjap, baru disadarinya bahwa suara tangis bayi yang sedari tadi ia dengarkan memang benar berasal dari ruangan itu, tepatnya dari dalam boks yang berada di sebelah pria dengan rambut sehitam eboni tersebut. Kembali Haru dibingungkan dengan fakta ini. Kenapa bisa ada seorang bayi di dalam kediaman seorang Hibari Kyouya, dan terlebih lagi bayi itu berada di dekat sang empunya rumah?

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?" Ucapan Hibari membuyarkan jaring pikirannya yang kalau diteruskan saja hanya akan bertambah ruwet.

Tapi Haru masih tidak mengerti, dan ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Uh... apa yang harus Haru lakukan?"

Ia bisa melihat pria di hadapannya memutar bola matanya, jengkel karena menilai Haru kurang tanggap menghadapi situasi ini. "Buat dia berhenti menangis," gerutunya, melirik ke arah bayi yang terus-terusan menangis, yang berada dalam boks di sebelahnya.

"O-oh... baik."

Mendekati boks, Haru bisa melihat seorang bayi mungil—perempuan, kalau dilihat dari pakaian bayi berenda-renda yang dikenakan padanya—terbaring di dalam sana. Kira-kira usianya tidak lebih dari satu bulan. Bayi itu terus saja menangis, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, dan menunjukkan rasa kesalnya dengan cara menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Suara tangisnya terdengar sedikit melemah—entah sudah berapa lama ia dibiarkan menangis begitu.

Tersadar akan tugasnya, terlebih lagi karena Hibari sudah mendelik ke arahnya, Haru segera mengangkat bayi itu dari dalam boks, membawanya dengan hati-hati di dalam gendongannya.

"Aih, sayang. Jangan menangis terus." Wanita itu terus menggoyang-goyangkan si bayi, tersenyum ramah dengan harapan bahwa sang bayi bisa merasakan bahwa ia tidak berniat jahat dan akan sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi percuma saja.

"Hibari-san, sebenarnya ini bayi siapa? Sebaiknya kita kembalikan dia pada orang tuanya," Haru memberi saran, masih berdiri dan menggendong si bayi, meski matanya menatap Hibari yang tetap bergeming di posisinya semula.

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari sang karnivora. Ia hanya menatap Haru, sedikit ragu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaligrafi di ujung ruangan, yang tampaknya lebih menarik daripada pemandangan seorang wanita yang tengah berusaha menenangkan seorang bayi.

"Dia bayiku."

Mata wanita berambut pendek itu mengerjap beberapa kali, menjaga agar matanya tidak kering karena setelah mendengar jawaban Hibari, selama beberapa detik Haru membelalakan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Bayinya... Hibari-san? Haru tidak tahu kalau Hibari-san sudah menikah!"

_Atau mungkin ini anak hasil dari hubungan gelap?_

Hei, itu bukannya tidak mungkin.

Pria di hadapannya mengernyitkan dahi, tetap berekspresi datar. "Kupikir kau tahu tentang hubunganku dengan si Cavallone itu."

Menelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan Haru baru teringat bahwa Hibari Kyouya memang telah menikah dengan Dino Cavallone tahun lalu. Menurut kabar dari Tsuna, sang karnivora tinggal bersama sang _Don_ mafia sejak saat itu, tapi dua minggu yang lalu akhirnya kembali ke sini, ke Jepang. Untuk alasan apa, Haru tidak diberi tahu, tapi sekarang ia mengerti alasannya.

"Hibari-san... yang melahirkan bayi ini?"

Haru mungkin akan langsung 'digigit sampai mati' kalau menanyakannya, tapi ia penasaran dan tak bisa menahan diri. Ia tidak akan menanyakan sesuatu yang detail seperti bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki bisa melahirkan, karena keberadaan para ahli ilusi dan kemampuan mereka membuat organ ilusi sudah cukup untuk membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

_Male pregnancy._

Tidak ada jawaban jelas dari Hibari. Yang ada hanyalah delikan tajam dan kalimat memerintah yang tegas: "Buat dia berhenti menangis. Sekarang."

'Hahi' spontan terucap pelan. Kalau dia mencoba mengorek lebih dalam lagi, bisa-bisa ia akan benar-benar dicium sepasang tonfa kebanggaan sang mantan prefek. Seram.

Melihat wajah bayi yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis, Haru bisa melihat rambut keemasan tipis yang menghias kepalanya. Pasti gen Dino. _Ah, tapi warna kulitnya lebih seperti orang Asia seperti Hibari-san_, pikir perempuan itu, tersenyum geli membayangkan akan seperti apa bayi mungil di pelukannya itu ketika ia tumbuh dewasa nanti. Pasti akan jadi keturunan Italia-Jepang yang unik.

"Etto, Hibari-san. Putrimu ini namanya siapa?"

Hibari sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa pakai tanya nama segala? Tapi kalau itu bisa membuat Haru mempercepat prosesnya dalam mendiamkan si bayi, akan ia jawab. "Kei."

"Kei?"

"Kei dengan kanji 'respek'."

Senyuman di wajah Haru melebar begitu memahami artinya. "Mirip dengan kanji 'kyou' dalam nama Hibari-san, ya?"

Lagi-lagi pria Jepang tulen itu tidak menjawab. Kesabarannya perlahan mulai habis, dan Haru bisa merasakan hal itu. Kembali memandangi wajah si bayi—mari kita mulai menyebutnya dengan nama yang diberikan oleh sang ibu, Kei—dan Haru mulai membuat dugaan-dugaan. Tidak ada bau menyengat, berarti bukan karena tidak nyaman dengan popok yang dipakainya. Mungkin dia lapar?

"Hibari-san, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Kei-chan minum susu?"

Hibari diam, tampak sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Haru._ Sudah berapa lama?_

"... Sejak pagi tadi. Mungkin."

Setetes keringat muncul di pelipis Haru. Kenapa pakai embel-embel 'mungkin' segala? Maunya diinterogasi lebih lanjut, tapi sebaiknya sekarang mendiamkan Kei terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu, coba susui dia, Hibari-san. Mungkin dia lapar," Haru mengusulkan sembari turun berjongkok mendekati Hibari, menyodorkan Kei agar Hibari bisa memeluknya.

Tapi sang ibu tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung, Haru mencoba lebih mendekatkan lagi bayi dalam pelukannya dengan ibunya. Ketika akhirnya Hibari bereaksi, bukannya meraih dan memeluk Kei agar bisa menyusui buah hatinya itu, ia malah mengambil sebuah botol susu yang sudah agak dingin, lengkap dengan dot untuk minum, kepada Haru. Tanpa kata-kata, ia memerintahkan Haru untuk meminumkan susu itu pada si bayi.

"Hibari-san... kenapa memberikan botol susu pada Haru?"

"Kau yang akan memberinya minum."

"Tapi, Hibari-san, bayi di usia awal seperti Kei-chan itu butuh ASI, bukan susu bubuk!"

"Kau saja yang berikan, kalau begitu."

"Kalau Haru bisa pasti Haru lakukan. Tapi Haru belum pernah hamil ataupun melahirkan, Hibari-san! Ayolah, Hibari-san pasti pernah menyusui Kei-chan setelah dia lahir, 'kan?"

Ekspresi wajah Hibari berubah gusar. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya menyipit. Sepertinya sekarang ia sudah benar-benar tidak senang dengan perilaku Haru yang berkesan memaksanya begini. Segera ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya setelah meletakkan botol susu yang tadi dipegangnya di atas tatami dan dari posisi berdirinya sekarang, ia mendelik ke arah perempuan yang masih menggendong bayinya itu.

"Untuk apa aku memberikan ASI-ku kepada seseorang yang membenciku?"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengerjap kaget. "Benci? Apa maksudnya?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak digubris oleh Hibari. Ia hanya meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam, mengabaikan suara tangisan Kei yang belum juga berhenti, seolah menyerahkan segala urusan kepada Haru.

Oh, Haru akan membuat Kei diam, tentu. Dan karena ucapan Hibari tadi, ia mengerti penyebab bayi manis itu tidak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Kusakabe-san!"

Kusakabe, yang sedari tadi berada di luar ruangan untuk menunggu dan kini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sepertinya atasannya sedang kalut dan tidak ingin didekati, menoleh ke arah Haru, yang masih berada di posisi berjongkok.

"Ya, Miura-san?"

"Haru minta tolong bantuan Kusakabe-san sejenak."

Instruktur senam muda itu bangkit berdiri dan berbalik, berjalan mendekati Kusakabe. Dari senyum yang terulas di wajahnya, Kusakabe mendapat firasat bahwa pertolongan yang diminta oleh Haru bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Kyou-san."

Hibari, yang saat itu tengah menyusuri koridor rumahnya dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamar pribadinya, berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Kusakabe menghampirinya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Apa perempuan itu minta sesuatu untuk membantunya membuat Kei diam?"

"Y-ya, kira-kira begitu."

Sebelah alis sang _Cloud Guardian_ terangkat naik. Tumben sekali orang kepercayaannya itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gugup. Antara ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya atau ia hanya bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kata-kata dan menyampaikan permintaan Haru kepadanya.

"Katakan saja, kalau begitu," ucap Hibari pada akhirnya, tidak mau menunggu lama.

Masih kelihatan ragu-ragu, perlahan ia mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Hibari, membuat sang pimpinan _Foundation_ makin penasaran. Rasa penasaran itu membuatnya lengah dan membuat Kusakabe dengan mudahnya menyelinap ke belakangnya, menahan kedua lengannya.

"Miura-san, sekarang!"

"_Roger, desu_!"

Tiba-tiba saja Haru masuk ke dalam jarak pandang Hibari—entah di mana dan bagaimana gadis itu menyembunyikan dirinya tadi—dan berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati sang pria. Kei masih menangis, membuat ibunya mengernyit tidak senang. Ia baru akan protes dan memarahi perempuan berdarah Jepang di depannya itu ketika tangannya dipaksa untuk menggendong sang bayi.

"Apa-apaa—"

"Hibari-san, kalau Hibari-san pikir Kei-chan menangis karena benci dan tidak suka berada di dekat Hibari-san, maka Hibari-san salah besar!" Haru langsung memotong sebelum Hibari bisa marah-marah. "Kei-chan tidak benci pada Hibari-san! Ia justru ingin bersama Hibari-san! Ia ingin dipeluk ibunya! Tapi karena Hibari-san bersikap seperti ini, ia berpikir bahwa ibunya membencinya. Kei-chan sedih, dan karena itu dia menangis!"

Ada hening lama yang hanya diisi oleh suara tangis Kei selama beberapa saat setelah ceramah singkat dari Haru tadi.

Wanita penyuka _cosplay_ itu terengah-engah, capek karena baru saja mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat dalah satu hembusan napas. Mata cokelatnya terpancang pada Hibari, yang agaknya tertegun. Kusakabe sendiri, karena merasa bahwa tuannya tidak akan memberontak, perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Hibari. Kei tetap menangis, meski tidak terlalu keras karena kini berada di dalam pelukan orang yang melahirkannya.

Ketika akhirnya Hibari beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, masih membawa Kei dalam pelukannya, Haru berseru, "Hibari-san!"

"Berisik. Jangan ganggu sampai waktunya makan siang."

Dengan satu peringatan itu, Hibari masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya dan memaksa Haru dan Kusakabe menjauh. Tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar jauh dari area itu, mereka bisa mendengar suara tangis Kei terhenti. Sepertinya sang bayi akhirnya dapat melepas dahaga.

"Akhirnya..." Haru menghela napas lega dan tersenyum puas.

"Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang. Miura-san sebaiknya jangan pulang dulu dan ikut makan siang di sini saja," ucap Kusakabe kalem, ikut-ikutan tersenyum puas.

Haru tidak keberatan sama sekali. Yah, tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran makan siang di rumah orang lain, 'kan? Apalagi tadi ia berhasil membantu si pemilik rumah, melunakkan hati karnivora Namimori itu sedikit. Anggap saja makan siang itu sebagai hadiah karena keberhasilannya.

Tapi ia jadi teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hibari, namun tampaknya akan sulit mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tidak masalah, karena ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dari orang lain.

"Ah, biar Haru bantu menyiapkan makanan, Kusakabe-san!"

.

.

.

"Kusakabe-san, sejak kapan Kei-chan ada di sini?"

"Kei-san tiba di sini sejak subuh tadi. Ia dibawa oleh Dino-san kemari."

Sejenak gerakan tangan Haru yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran dan ia menoleh ke arah pria yang tengah mengenakan celemek di sebelahnya. "Jadi, Dino-san kemari? Ke Jepang? Hanya untuk mengantar Kei-chan? Memangnya sebelum ini Kei-chan ditinggal di Italia?"

"Begitulah..." Kusakabe memasukkan beberapa bumbu ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya dengan centong sup. "Ada... suatu masalah, yang membuat Kyou-san meninggalkan Italia setelah dia melahirkan Kei-san dan kembali ke Jepang."

Haru terdiam. Baru saja melahirkan, tapi sudah meninggalkan bayi yang dilahirkannya kepada suaminya? Entah Hibari memang terlalu berdarah dingin atau masalah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu memang benar-benar ribet.

"Kei-chan pasti sudah menangis sejak ditinggal ibunya begitu. Kasihan, ya..." gumam Haru sedih, kembali memotong-motong sayuran di atas talenan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kei-san baru mulai menangis seperti itu setelah Kyou-san dan Dino-san mendebatkan sesuatu di ruang tamu tadi," Kusakabe menyahut, meraih piring kecil dan menuangkan sedikit sup ke atasnya agar dapat menyicipi rasanya.

"Mendebatkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentang rencana Dino-san untuk membawa Kei kembali ke Italia jika ia sudah berumur 10 tahun, agar ia bisa belajar menjadi penerus ayahnya itu."

"Oh, iya..." Haru nyaris lupa bahwa Dino adalah seorang Don Cavallone, dan itu artinya, anaknya, Kei, akan meneruskan kekuasaannya jika sudah beranjak dewasa. Memikirkan bayi manis itu akan ikut terjun ke dalam dunia mafia yang berbahaya jika sudah tumbuh besar (seperti Lambo dan I-Pin dulu), rasanya Haru tidak tega.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat perempuan itu tersadar akan sesuatu hal.

"... Mungkin itu yang terjadi pada Hibari-san..."

Pria berambut model Elvis di sebelahnya menoleh sedikit. "Maksud Anda?"

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Haru hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Memandangi wajah bayi di dalam pelukannya, Hibari menghela napas lega. Akhirnya Kei puas menyusu padanya dan, mungkin karena lelah menangis, langsung tertidur. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Haru benar—bahwa bayi itu menangis bukan karena membencinya, melainkan karena ia merasa bahwa ibunya membencinya—karena saat ini Kei tidur dengan tangan mungilnya mencengkeram _kinagashi_ yang ia kenakan.

Ia sudah dengar bahwa bayi itu sangat peka dan cerdas. Mereka mengerti dan paham mengenai keadaan di sekitar mereka dan bereaksi akan hal-hal tersebut, meskipun mereka tidak benar-benar bisa mendefinisikan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

Menghela napas, Hibari mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pemandangan halaman samping rumahnya yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya duduk karena _shōji_ pada ruangannya telah digeser membuka untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan menghangatkan kamarnya. Suasana musim gugur terlihat jelas dengan daun-daun pohon _iromomiji_ yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah kecokelatan.

Merah kecokelatan yang kadang mengingatkannya pada iris suaminya, dan berujung pada diputar ulangnya dialog pagi tadi, ketika Dino bersama anak buahnya datang sambil membawa Kei.

.

.

.

_"Kei akan menjadi penerusku. Dia anak perempuan, betul, tapi tidak ada yang melarang perempuan memimpin sebuah _famiglia_, dan lagi, karena kau adalah ibunya, dia pasti akan jadi seorang _Donna_ yang hebat."_

_Hibari tetap diam. Iris sehitam malamnya melirik Kei, yang terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam boks bayinya._

_"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau rawat saja terus di Italia?" sang ibu bertanya, menatap pria bertato di hadapannya._

_Dino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah... Kau tahu, Kyouya. Semua bayi sayang pada ibunya. Baru kau tinggal beberapa hari saja, Kei sudah merasa resah. Dia tidak mau minum susu dari botol. Dia memberontak kalau kupeluk."_

_"Jadi kau ingin aku merawatnya sampai ia cukup umur untuk mandiri, tidak bergantung padaku, dan bisa kau bawa pulang ke Italia?"_

_"Ya, hingga Kei berusia 10 tahun, tepatnya. Oh, tapi bukan kau sendiri yang merawatnya. Aku akan datang rutin untuk membantumu. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, Kyouya?"_

_Kembali tatapannya teralihkan ke arah buah hatinya, yang balik menatapnya. Hening lama sementara para anak buah dari kedua belah pihak menunggu, menyaksikan dengan tegang karena masalah ini menyangkut masalah pengasuhan penerus kekuasaan famiglia terbesar kedua setelah Vongola._

_"...baiklah."_

_"Eh? Sungguh? Terima kasih, Kyouya!"_

_Hibari mengangguk pelan. Ia mendekati boks bayi di mana Kei masih terbaring, tangannya terulur untuk meraih dan menggendong putrinya. Namun baru ujung jarinya saja yang menyentuh kulit mulus sang bayi, dan tangis Kei tiba-tiba meledak, mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu._

_Kontan mereka semua panik. Pasalnya, tidak ada satupun yang paham mengenai cara menghentikan tangis bayi di sana. Dino mengumpat pelan, menyesal karena ia tidak membawa seorang baby-sitter bersamanya. Hibari mencoba menyusuinya, tapi Kei menolak dengan menjauhkan kepalanya._

_Dalam keadaan kalut, Dino memutuskan untuk pergi ke area pertokoan untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi bersama anak buahnya, sekalian mengumpulkan informasi tentang cara menangani bayi. Tapi bahkan setelah 2 jam berlalu, mereka tak kunjung berhasil menenangkan Kei, yang membuat Hibari memutuskan untuk memanggil kenalan perempuan pertama yang berada di daftar kontak ponselnya._

_Miura Haru._

.

.

.

"Kyou-san, makan siangnya sudah siap."

Suara Kusakabe membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan beranjak berdiri, berbalik untuk melihat sang tangan kanan berdiri di luar kamarnya sambil menenteng boks bayi Kei. Hanya butuh satu gerakan menaikan alis, dan Kusakabe langsung menjawab,

"Miura-san menyarankan untuk membawa serta Kei-san ke ruang makan, jadi saya bawakan ini agar Kei-san bisa tidur di dalamnya saat Anda berdua menikmati makan siang."

Hibari tetap diam, tapi Kusakabe tahu bahwa tuannya itu paham. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang makan—Kei masih aman berada dalam pelukan ibunya—dan sedikit bercakap-cakap.

"Mereka belum kembali juga?"

"Belum, tapi saya akan menghubungi Dino-san setelah ini, jika Anda mau."

"Hm. Suruh dia berhenti berkeliaran secepatnya."

"Saya mengerti."

Kusakabe menggeserkan _fusuma_ dan mempersilahkan Hibari masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Sang pemilik rumah bisa melihat Haru sudah duduk di dekat meja makan, di mana hidangan khas Jepang yang lumayan sederhana telah tersedia. Wanita dengan surai cokelat pendek itu tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa Kei tidur dengan tenang di dalam pelukan Hibari.

"Sudah akur, ya?" Haru bertanya, menahan kikik geli. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat seorang Hibari Kyouya memeluk seorang bayi, jadi merasa pemandangan ini agak lucu.

Petarung terkuat Vongola itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk di seberang Haru, dan menidurkan Kei di dalam boks bayi yang sudah diletakkan Kusakabe di sebelahnya, hati-hati agar putrinya tidak terbangun. Setelah Kusakabe meninggalkan ruangan untuk menelpon Dino, Haru dan Hibari mulai menyantap hidangan.

"Hibari-san."

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, tapi Haru tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya itu mendengarkan, dan karena itu ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Meskipun suatu saat Kei-chan akan pergi meninggalkanmu, bersikap dingin dan sebisa mungkin tidak berhubungan kontak dengannya itu bukanlah tindakan yang tepat, lho."

Gerakan tangan Hibari yang tengah mengapit lauk dengan sumpitnya berhenti seketika. Matanya menyipit, menatap tajam Haru. Meski tidak dikatakan, sang instruktur senam mengerti apa arti tatapan itu.

"Haru tahu dari Kusakabe-san setelah menjebaknya dengan beberapa pertanyaan," perempuan itu mengakuinya sambil tersenyum tipis, sedikit merasa bersalah dan berharap Kusakabe tidak dimarahi setelah ini. "Kusakabe-san menjelaskan tentang kejadian pagi tadi, saat Kei-chan dibawa ke sini oleh Dino-san."

Kusakabe, yang sedang menelpon dan berada jauh dari ruang makan agar tidak mengganggu tuannya dan tamu tuannya, tiba-tiba bersin.

Hibari meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja, tampak tetap kalem dan menguasai diri. Ia tidak menatap Haru lagi, melainkan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada titik tak pasti pada meja rendah.

"Bukankah rasa akrab dan dekat hanya akan membuatmu sakit ketika orang yang akrab maupun dekat denganmu pergi? Kau seharusnya juga mengerti tentang hal itu."

Haru diam, tersenyum tipis. Ya, ia paham rasanya ditinggal orang terkasih. Tapi...

"Tapi kenangan yang telah tercipta akan selalu ada dan bisa menjadi pelipur lara, benar?"

Kembali mata mereka berdua bertemu kontak sementara wanita itu melanjutkan, "Kurasa itu alasannya Dino-san membawa Kei-chan kemari. Dino-san ingin Kei-chan memiliki banyak kenangan tentang ibunya. Daripada ia tidak tahu seperti apa ibunya sama sekali? Itu pasti menyedihkan."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap lagi, karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar derah langkah kaki beberapa orang dan_ fusuma_ kembali terbuka ketika Dino menyeruak masuk, ekspresinya antara cemas dan senang.

"Kyouya! Benarkah Kei sudah kembali tenang?" tanyanya, tidak menyadari keberadaan Haru sama sekali dan langsung mendekati istrinya.

Haru tertawa kecil. "Kei-chan ternyata hanya lapar saja, Dino-san," tuturnya, memberitahu keberadaannya kepada si pirang.

"Oh, Haru!" Dino tersenyum lebar setelah akhirnya melihat Haru duduk di seberang Hibari. "Apa kau datang ke sini karena dimintai tolong oleh Kyouya? Maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali! Haru senang bisa membantu!" Perempuan itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak berdiri. "Karena sekarang Dino-san sudah datang, Haru ijin pulang, ya! Hibari-san dan Dino-san pasti bisa menangani Kei-chan sekarang."

Tapi Dino terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa terburu-buru?" Apa karena dia datang tiba-tiba dan membuat Haru merasa tidak enak?

"Haru baru ingat ada janji sore ini, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama. Maaf, ya, Hibari-san, Dino-san," Haru mencoba membuat alasan yang sekiranya bisa dipercaya. Sebenarnya, 'sih, karena tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan pasangan suami-istri di depannya itu.

"Janji dengan Gokudera Hayato, hm?"

Ucapan Hibari yang tak terduga itu membuat wajah Haru memerah. Reaksinya itu cukup untuk membuat Dino tertawa dan Hibari menyeringai puas. Pada akhirnya, sang Hawa tidak membalas ucapan itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu geser, di mana para anak buah dari Cavallone famiglia telah menyingkir untuk membuka jalan, membiarkannya lewat. Tapi sebelum ia menapaki koridor menuju pintu keluar, Haru berhenti dan berbalik untuk melempar senyum ke arah Hibari.

"Jangan lupa untuk membuat banyak kenangan dengan Kei-chan, ya, Hibari-san!" ia berpesan dengan senyum riang, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dino yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pembicaraan itu hanya bisa memandang Haru dan Hibari bergantian. Ekspresi Hibari tidak banyak berubah, tapi jelas-jelas ada senyum samar di wajah sang mantan prefek saat itu.

"Kenangan, ya..."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyouya?"

"Tidak," sahut sang karnivora kalem. Dengan ekor matanya ia melihat Kei bergerak di dalam boks bayinya, perlahan mulai terjaga. Melihatnya, Hibari jadi terpikir akan sesuatu hal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain besok?"

Tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan oleh Dino, dan hal itu membuat Hibari mengernyit heran. Ia menoleh, hanya untuk melihat sang pemilik tato kuda mematung saking syoknya mendengar ajakan yang berkesan bukan-Hibari-Kyouya-sekali itu.

Sepertinya membuat kenangan tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _kinagashi_: yukata untuk dipakai di rumah.

[2] _shōji_ : pintu geser Jepang yang memisahkan _rōka_ dengan ruangan dalam rumah.

[3] _fusuma_ : pintu geser Jepang yang memisahkan koridor dengan bagian dalam rumah.

**Author's Notes: **Ini dibuat dengan sangat terburu-buru, jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di sana-sini orz

Mungkin akan diperbaiki ke depannya. Ini versi 1.0, jadi kalau ada perbaikan, di summary akan ditandai sebagai versi 1.1, versi 1.2, dan sebagainya.

Eniwei, selamat ulang tahun, Kei! :)


End file.
